All For You
by naonaonao
Summary: Commonly used plot. Sam goes through an extreme makeover via her cousins to impress someone, no matter how intense the pain is. xD Might be a bit OOC. Please read and reveiw.
1. Makeover

Hey all; I'm back. Still no new computer, I may have to wait a few weeks for that. The good news—it has a tablet!

Well, anyway, I've wanted to try the Danny Phantom pairing for a LONG TIME. And by that, I mean over a year. I've tried some stuff, but…never finished. Any of it. So I'm trying again, and hopefully won't fail this time!

I'm using a common plotline…one used in a LOT of fanfics around here. Though I am trying to make it a bit interesting, including insertion of a character (or two) who aren't Mary Sues! Gasp!

DISCLAIMER: I don't really own much here. Including Danny Phantom—that's Butch Hartman's. Isn't it sad how he's retired…?

Anyway.

I'm gonna write now.

---

"Sammie-kins! It's been so long!" Evelyn-Faith Manson, standing in her tall, blond, glory, wrapped her arms around her cousin in an awkward hug.

"…too long." Samantha Manson, or better known as "Sam" by friends, remarked, sighing. "Where's Mindy?"

"She drove off after dropping me off here…should be back in a couple hours." Evelyn replied, eyeing her cousin. "Oh my gosh, Sammie! What...what have you done to yourself? You're all black; it's really quite depressing. Ooh! I know what this means!" She squealed. "Makeover!!!"

Sam strongly preferred Mindy of the two twins. They were both fraternal—both in mind and appearance. Evelyn was the more optimistic of the two...and, of course, the preppier. Always dressing up in labels and taking advantage of her great wealth. Mindy-Joy was into the arts; acting, dancing, photography, but mainly drawing. She was sketching everywhere she went. And, much unlike her twin, tried to be individual in clothing.

Then there was appearance. Evelyn's hair was a platinum blond color; long and silky. Her skin was tanned, mainly due to the fact of her paying volleyball in the sun so much…not including the reality of her living in California. She was a bit taller than average as well. Mindy's hair was an auburn color, though there was a bit more red visible in it than brown. She was always cutting and dyeing it in different styles; unpredictable ones, really. Her skin was a bit paler than her sister's, even if she lived in "sunny California". Her teeth, contrasting her sister's, were cursed with the dreaded overbite, causing her to wear braces. The twins _did_ have something in common, though—both of them had intense green eyes with flecks of gold.

---

"First, we absolutely HAVE to do something about your hair." Evelyn stated. "It is MUCH too short for girls our age…extensions? Oh, I know someone in this area that can _definitely_ fix you up good. Not to mention your hair _color_. My goodness, Sammie, it's simply Gothic! We can't have you going around school—"

"Evelyn, in case you haven't noticed, I _am_ a Goth." Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, but Sammie, how are boys going to notice you in _that_ get-up? You…you don't go out in PUBLIC like this, do you?"

"Well, duh."

Evelyn gasped, almost mockingly. "Sammie, how could you! Disgrace the Manson name like this…goodness! This is an emergency! Quick, show me your wardrobe!"

"Evelyn, I never really asked for this…I'm content with how I am right now." Sam protested.

"How can that be? Sammie, you look like…like…I don't even know what! You have such a lovely figure. You need some tight-fitting clothes…"

"No, I really don't think I do."

"Well, I do! Please, Sammie, it's just _one_ day…isn't there someone you want to impress?"

Before Evelyn could start ranting about how Sam could be "the popularest girl in school", not to mention that "popularest" wasn't even a _word_, Sam thought about one thing: Paulina.

She absolutely hated how Danny and Tucker wouldn't even acknowledge her existence when the girl was around. How they would look at her like sick dogs and act like complete retards when she walked by. How they wanted to hang out with people who didn't want anything to do with them unless they _were_ popular. And how she felt about Danny…

And how that could all change.

Okay. It would just be an _experiment_. Just to see if she could pull it off. A challenge to herself—and to Evelyn. It wouldn't last too long…a week at the most. And…maybe, though she wouldn't admit it, Sam too wondered what it would be like to be…..popular.

Taking a deep breath, Sam said "Okay, Evelyn, do what you want." And, as her cousin squealed with joy, finished, "nothing permanent, though."

"Oh, Sammie, I am _so_ happy for you!"

As the door opened, Mindy, with a red bag slung over her shoulder, said "And why is that?" Her hair was much more…different, than it had been since Sam had last seen her. She had bangs going off to the right side of her head, dyed a bleach-blond. The rest was her natural color; reddish-brown. A black and white polka-dotted headband lay in place. "Oh, hey Sam." She acted as if it had been two days instead of two years…

"Still wearing braces, Mindy?" Sam taunted.

"Yup," Mindy replied casually. "Two more years, then another two of losing the retainer in the trash. Over and over and over again." She laughed. "So, what's all this talk about…being happy…for Sam?"

"She agreed to let me make her over! We get to give her hair extensions and new clothes and…ooh, this'll be so fun!"

"Yeah, good luck with that. Just let me take before and after pictures to put on the internet." Mindy said, same casual tone in her voice.

Mindy snapped a few pictures of Sam, stuffed the camera back in her bag, and went to her room to unpack.

It was time for Evelyn to get started.

---

Hair came first. Since Sam absolutely _refused_ to color her hair, Evelyn had to settle for hair extensions. She had Mindy drive them both to the salon (Mindy was the only one out of the three of them with a license—Evelyn hadn't passed the test and Sam was too young) where they met Evelyn's "friend", Raul (pronounced "Rah-ool"), whom Sam had suspected to be gay. He was the absolute definition of a gay stereotype…

"Oh, darling, you have the silkiest hair I've seen in a while! Are you sure I can't lighten if up a little? Or a lot?" He asked. This sounded like something her mother would say, not some 40-year-old man…

"No. No color." Sam insisted.

"Just extensions. Ooh, and maybe some side-bangs! Yes, that'll do!" Evelyn squealed. "Is that okay, Sammie-kins?"

"…I suppose it'll be fine….." Sam mumbled. The plan would only work if _everything_ fell into place, including the hair. No matter how painful it would be.

Evelyn looked at Raul. "How long do you think it'll take?" She asked.

"Hmm…about two hours, maybe?" Raul guessed. "Eh, come back around then." He ordered. "We should be ready."

"Thanks a bunch, Raul!" Evelyn said sweetly. "Toodles!" Turning to Mindy, she said "Drive me to the mall…there's an orange tee I've been dying to try on!"

"Call an ambulance when you're dead; I have to go to the ArtCart…I need a few more sketchbooks." Mindy told her. "You've got legs; walk."

"But Min! You know that I'm in heels!" Evelyn pleaded.

"No, Evelyn." Mindy said sternly. "Maybe on the way back…if we have time."

"Oh, goody!"

"Please don't say that."

---

By the time they got back, Sam was looking…not so bad, actually. Her hair fell to her mid-back and was held up in a half-ponytail by a pink ribbon. Side bangs fell below her eyes, and the layers of the extensions looked so real; they curled at the bottom.

"Sammie! You look beautiful! Now…to do something about your wardrobe." Evelyn said. "Can we go to the mall _now_?" She asked Mindy. "It IS for Sammie…"

"I guess," Mindy responded, rolling her eyes. "Get in the car."

Evelyn paid Raul and led the somewhat reluctant Sam into said location.

---

"Okay…we have to stop at Abercrombie, Hollister, American Eagle…ooh! And that cute little boutique next to the coffee shop!" Evelyn jumped up and down. "Sammie, won't this be fun?"

"…this is going to be a LONG day."

---

All and all, the three did end up deciding on eight outfits for Sam, plus jewelry, a purse (much to her displeasure…but hey, wasn't this all?), and a set of pajamas, "just in case". In case of WHAT, Sam wondered, but paid it no mind.

That night, when both Evelyn and Mindy were in their room, Sam stood in front of her full-length mirror. The outfit Evelyn had picked out for the next day, Monday, consisted of a tight yellow shirt, pink flowers scattered, and the word "MayFlower!", one of the most expensive brands in Amity Park (Sam cringed at the idea of herself wearing anything MayFlower), in a darker pink, on the bust area. Her skirt was short, just on the border of being "inappropriate", according to the school dress code, and a dark blue. Evelyn had even picked out brown and gold-colored sandals, and a bracelet made of plastic shells. Not to mention the silver hoops hanging from her earlobes.

All in all, Sam looked like a Paulina clone. But, though she wasn't afraid to admit it, perfect for the plan she had been concocting.

---

---

---

Okay, WOW. This chapter was kind of short…and I do plan on continuing…hopefully with a better ending than my FullMetal Alchemist story. Keep in mind that ArtCart and MayFlower are NOT real names of brands or clothes or whatever…to my knowledge, at least. But, just to avoid lawsuits, I do not own them if they are.

Also, keep in mind that I have not seen Danny Phantom in, like, forever. So forgive me if my characters are a bit OOC. Doesn't this plot remind you a bit of Wicked? The musical, I mean…

Anyway.

Later.


	2. First Day

Whoa. Writing another chapter in one day? How is this possible?! Beats me, I just do what the editor in my head tells me. By the way

---

When the black limo pulled up to Casper High, not one student couldn't help but wonder who the new rich kid was. Their questions were answered when a tall, blond, curvy teenager, dressed head to toe in MayFlower and Abercrombie, stepped out.

Followed by this was an auburn-haired, bleach-banged, shorter girl, wearing nothing but black, green, white, and red. Every guy on campus had to admit that these girls were both astounding, but the one that came out after each of them was even more so than the first two.

Though she was not as tall as the blond, she was just as curvy and thin. Her hair was dark, falling to her mid-back, with a pink ribbon tied in it. Her shirt was yellow and pink, a MayFlower shirt, and her skirt went to about mid-thigh.

Danny and Tucker stared in awe at the three new girls. "Oh…"

"My…"

"Gosh." They said at the same time. Playing a quick game of rock paper scissors, they tried to decide who could be the first of the two to flirt with the dark-haired one. Danny won.

"Darn it!" Tucker scowled at his defeat, and watched his friend beat Dash up to the limo.

"Hi, I'm Danny Fenton…uh, are you new?" He asked nervously.

Sam cleared her throat. This was the moment she had done this all for in the first place. "Why yes, I believe I am. The name's _Samantha Manson_."

"…Sam?!"

"That _is_ my name, Danny." She flirted.

Danny's eyes widened, and if his jaw could have dropped more, it did. This couldn't be Sam, could it? She was actually… a _girl_.

"Come on, Sammie, I want to make sure that you make it to your first period class without tripping yourself!" The blond said, her voice blissful. She paused. "Ooh, cute boy." She said quietly. "I'm Evelyn Manson, Samantha's cousin. Just got here from California, but I can only stay a few weeks." She pulled a card out of her purse. "Here's my number, call me!"

Danny shook his head. Did this _seriously_ just happen? And…wow. He had to tell Tucker, ASAP!

---

"Tucker!" Danny hurried over to his friend. "You won't believe what just happened!"

"All three of the girls called you a loser and Dash threw you in the trash?" Tucker guessed. Heh, that rhymes…

"No! The polar opposite!" Danny exclaimed. "First…the blond girl, Evelyn, asked me out!"

"Dude! No way! Is the dark-haired one still available?"

"That's the thing," Danny replied. "She's…she's SAM."

"You're lying, man. There is no WAY Sam would dress up like that! Besides, her hair is shorter." Tucker reasoned.

"No, Tuck, that's Sam, no doubt about it." Danny assured Tucker.

"Prove it." Tucker challenged.

"Okay, I will!" Danny accepted.

---

Science class was when they first had class with The New Sam. Evelyn and Mindy were both gone, but told their cousin that they would be back during her lunch hour.

Sam sat near the middle of the class, instead of the back with her two friends. Danny watched as Paulina, most likely the most popular girl at Casper, approached her and started talking.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Tucker whispered.

"Beats me," Danny responded. "Do you think Sam will tell her that it's, you know, her?"

Tucker thought this over. "Probably not," He replied with a shrug. 'Then again, who knows? This new Sam is full of surprises. Maybe she'll even—"

He was interrupted when Ms. Giafolli, their Science teacher, entered the classroom. "Okay, class, settle down and turn to page 156 in your textbooks." She ordered. "Partner up, we're going to be doing an experiment with magnetic attraction."

"Partners?" Tucker asked.

"Partners." Danny confirmed.

They watched as Paulina and Sam joined desks, and as they began talking and smiling. They then started laughing. From where Danny was, he could see a twinge of discomfort in Sam's lavender eyes. He paid it no mind, that is, until, Paulina pointed at Tucker and himself and began to laugh even harder.

Looking at his friend, Danny could see a look of confusion on Tucker's face. "I don't have a very good feeling about this," he remarked.

"I don't think any of us do," Tucker agreed, looking over at them once again.

---

**Sam's POV.**

---

"What losers!" Paulina said wickedly as she laughed. Sam had joined in, though she felt a bit like a traitor for doing so. But. Paulina didn't know her as Sam Manson, loser Goth geek, but Samantha Madison, popular rich girl from California. Or, at least, that's what Evelyn told her to call herself.

"So, anyway, Samantha," Paulina said, "I was wondering if you'd want to sit with me and the other popular kids at lunch." She said. "We just lost another girl in our group… Va… va… va…" she stuttered as she tried to recall Valerie's name. "Whatever, it doesn't matter now, anyways."

"Sure, I'd love to." Sam lied. Of course, she'd rather eat lunch with her friends, but what kind of impression would that make?

Then, she slowly waited for that time to arrive.

---

---

---

This chapter is so much shorter than the last one, but I'm trying to break them up. Again, I never intended for any of my characters to appear Mary Sues. Or Sam; she's just naturally beautiful and could be portrayed as a Mary Sue if she dressed up and was popular and…ew. Anyway, that's just how Butch Hartman created her, and how I'm using her in this fanfic.

Thank you so so so so so so so soooo much to those of you that reviewed. That made me so happy inside. xD

Please, even if you reviewed for the last chapter, review! They boost my self-esteem and help me write more. I write faster the more reviews I get, and that's no joke.

So keep them coming if you want to see more chapters!


End file.
